


Short Derek Prompts/Imagines

by Payge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payge/pseuds/Payge
Summary: Just some short Sterek stuff I made after seeing some prompts on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles: "Bite me!"  
Derek: "Where?"  
Stiles: *tiny gasp*


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles: *Stubs toe*  
Derek: *stops drinking coffee* "You need to put a dollar in the swear jar" *continues*  
Stiles: *grabs random tin from the trash* "judging by what you did last night, you need to put a dollar in the sin tin"  
Derek: *chokes*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I've got some actual fics published aswell so feel free to check them out


End file.
